Tobias Nebbins
Tobias "Toby" Nebbins is a novice in the ways of love, constantly seeing life through rose-colored glasses. Toby is a coworker of Jonathan Ariga, and began coming to the Stray Sheep in order to make new friends. He may lack some maturity, but he is a kind-hearted young man looking to settle down with the first woman to capture his heart. He has a thing for older women, and is currently smitten with Erica, the waitress at the bar. Personality Tobias Nebbins is the newest and youngest member of the main group of friends, and is constantly poked at for his age. Enthusiastic and upbeat, he is never shown as depressed or letting life get him down. He has a severe crush on Erica, and spends most of the game pining for her: his ideal woman is mature, stern, and has a nice pair of heels, which fits Erica nicely. He's a mechanic who works at the same shop as Jonny, and seems to be good at what he does. While the rest of the bar seems obsessed with the Rapunzel arcade game, Toby seems to be the only one who doesn't understand its appeal. While he and Erica like to think it's a badge of his maturity, the others suspect he is posturing. In reality, it is due to him not being cursed. In the Game Toby is always seen in the Stray Sheep, usually trying to flirt with Erica. He is constantly bullied by Orlando for his young age, but always chimes in with his words advice on Vincent's affair, mostly condemning it. As the days go on, he gathers up the courage to ask Erica out: first in person, then via text message. Jonny and Orlando are both disturbed at Toby's obsession with Erica. On several occasions they tell him to take it easy and not go overboard, especially when he starts telling his mother he's found "The One." On the night of Day 6, Toby begins a sexual relationship with Erica. Throughout the game, Toby never suffers from any of the nightmares that everyone else does, as he actually wants to start a family and is not holding any woman back from procreating. His involvement with Erica is the most probable cause of her nightmares, as she is keeping him from being with someone who can have children. Toby shows up in every ending to some degree except the Catherine Good Ending and Catherine True Ending, though mostly just as support for Vincent's decision. The ending which gives his story the most closure is the Katherine True Ending, where he expresses some regret at losing his virginity to Erica after discovering she was born a man, and laments he will never "win big" like Vincent does with Katherine. Even with his complaints, he has no problem with Erica draping herself over him during the entire scene, leaving the fate of their relationship ambiguous. Quotes The Trivia for Tonight..... *His drink of choice is a mug of "atlus BEER". *It is unknown what happened to his relationship with Erica after he discovered her "secret." *Toby is the only person in the game to not have any nightmares. This may be due to him never being in an actual relationship before being with Erica. Therefore, he never actually cheated on anybody. Unused Dialogue *Toby goes into much greater detail about his choice of women, stating that uniforms are his biggest turn-on. He lists policewoman and nurse as his favorite, with cheerleader being in last place. *Toby also mentions he has dreams of models and actresses performing submission moves on him. Gallery catherine_characterart_toby.jpg|Character render. T1.png|Character render. Wp07 friends 1024x768.jpg|Wallpaper from the Official Web Site. TobyCap1.png|Toby in a cutscene. 1638031-cathy_15.png|Toby in a cutscene. KatherineTrue1.png KatherineTrue3.png KatherineTrue4.png AW8Md2QCMAAm_vl.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. AXBVP5dCAAA0LpW.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. Category:Characters